1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of operating a camera including an information supplement function which supports to write a specific type of information desired by a user during a camera operation, and a terminal for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a portable terminal is small enough to be portable, the portable terminal supports a specific user function. For this reason, the portable terminal is in the spotlight in many fields of industry and living. Consequently, in recent years, a portable terminal that integrally supports various user functions has been developed. For example, a camera module is mounted on a prior portable terminal, which supports functions of collecting an image of an object, storing a collected image, and searching for a stored image. Such a portable terminal may support functions of photographing a still picture and a moving picture.
However, the image collecting function supported by a prior portable terminal on which a camera module is mounted simply supports to write image information about an object and information about time when a corresponding image is photographed. Accordingly, a user may recall when and where a picture had been photographed in a situation based on date information in a procedure of searching for stored pictures. However, it is not enough to recall memories about a picture which is searched for based only on the date information. In other words, the date information may be insufficient for a user to recall memories about a picture. Thus, there have been often caused errors in case of old pictures and a specific object (e.g., nature such as a mountain, a river, and the like), that a user could not exactly remember which situation and environment the corresponding pictures had been photographed in. Thus, there is a need for a technique of more clearly recognizing a collected image or more easily and conveniently performing a supplement of additional information about a collected image.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for more easily and quickly performing a writing of a type of information desired by a user while operating a camera module.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.